Fallout: New Vegas
Fallout: New Vegas ist ein post apokalyptisches Rollenspiel entwickelt von Obsidian Entertainment und veröffentlich von Bethesda Softworks. Während New Vegas keine direkte Fortsetzung ist, nutzt es die selbe Engine und Stil wie Fallout 3. Es wurde von einigen Mitarbeitern entwickelt, die an vorherigen Fallout Spielen bei Black Isle Studios arbeiteten, zusammen mit einer größeren Anzahl von Angestellten. Es ist hauptsächlich in einem post-apokalyptischen Nevada gesetzt, obwohl einige Gebiete von Kalifornien und Arizona auch besucht sind. Das Spiel wurde am 19. Oktober 2010 in Nordamerika, am 22. Oktober 2010 in Europa und am 4. November in Asien veröffentlicht. Es ist auf PC, Xbox 360 und PlayStation 3 verfügbar. Entwicklungsgeschichte Fallout: New Vegas wurde am 20. April 2009 auf Bethesdas Präsentation in London angekündigt.[http://www.vg247.com/2009/04/20/rumour-fallout-new-vegas-announced-in-london/ VG247 - Fallout: New Vegas announced in London] Erste offizielle Informationen wurden im Februar 2010 in einer Ausgabe von "PC Gamer" bekannt. Sowohl ein Teaser-Trailer als auch ein Gameplay-Trailer wurden veröffentlicht. Das Spiel befand sich 18 Monate in Entwicklung.Josh Sawyer's Formspring Geschichte und Handlung Handlung Das Spiel spielt in und um ein postapokalyptisches, retro-futuristisches Las Vegas, dort unter dem Namen New Vegas bekannt, nach dem Großen Krieg zwischen den USA und China am 22. und 23. Oktober des Jahres 2077. New Vegas blieb von einem direkten Treffer einer Atombombe verschont und ist nun, im Jahre 2281, noch immer ein Paradies für Zocker. Geschichte Die Geschichte hat ein paar Teile von den Fallout und Fallout 2 Geschichten genommen und ist für die meisten Teile ohne Bezug zu ihrem Vorgänger, Fallout 3. Fallout: New Vegas spielt in 2281, vier Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Fallout 3, dreißig Jahre nach Fallout 2 und einhundertzwanzig Jahre nach Fallout. Die Republik Neukalifornien spielt einen wichtigen Teil in der Geschichte des Spiel, die sich in einem dreifachen Kampf zwischen Caesar's Legion Sklaven und dem mysteriösen Mr. House befindet. Der Kurier, der Charakter des Spieler, beabsichtigt ein Paket von Primm nach New Vegas zu liefern. Jedoch wird er/sie von den Großkhanen unter Führung eines mysteriösen Mann abgefangen, der auf sie/ihn schießt und das Paket nimmt und den Kurier in einem untiefen Grab zurücklässt. Der Kurier wird später von einem Roboter genannt Victor gefunden und zu der Siedlung Goodsprings gebracht, wo Doktor Mitchell ihr/sein Leben rettet. Nachdem der Kurier einige medizinische Tests absolviert hat, wird der Spieler zurück in die offene Welt gesetzt und die Quest Gehirnerschütterung für Gehirnerschütterung für Anfänger beginnt. Fallout: New Vegas hat ein eindeutiges Ende, anders als Fallout 3.PC Gamer Edwards, Tim (February, 2010), March issue of PC Gamer: pp. 40-41. Enden für Fallout: New Vegas sind abhängig von den Aktionen, die der Spieler in den Quests während des Spiels trifft, mit unterschiedlichen Enden, die für jeden bedeutenden Ort, jede Fraktion und rekrutierbaren Begleiter gezeigt werden. Spielmechanik Das Gameplay gleicht nahezu vollständig dem von Fallout 3, es gibt jedoch einige Neuerungen, z. B. wurde das Kampfsystem etwas überarbeitet, um das Spiel wie einen First-Person-Shooter wirken zu lassen. Unter anderem kann man nun Zielfernrohre, die auf Waffen montiert sind, nutzen. Außerdem wurden die Flugeigenschaften der Kugeln verändert, sodass diese nun direkt vom Fadenkreuz des Spielers herrühren, anstatt, wie in Fallout 3, vom Ende des Laufs der Waffe. Hardcore-Modus Der Hardcore-Modus ist eine optionale Einstellung, die das Spiel realistischer macht, mit Gameplay-Elementen wie Dehydration und nicht-sofortiger Heilung. Er kann mitten im Spiel ein- und ausgeschaltet werden. Es wird entweder eine Trophäe oder eine Errungenschaft für das Ausführen von "Fallout: New Vegas" im Hardcore-Modus vergeben. Um diese zu verdienen, muss jedoch das gesamte Spiel von der ersten bis zur Endspielsequenz im Hardcore-Modus gespielt werden, ohne jemals die Einstellung zu verändern. Charakter-System The SPECIAL system returns, and directly influences speech options and quests. Unlike Fallout 3, traits are available for taking, and perks are gained every two levels instead of every one, a move made by the developers to avoid creating overpowered Couriers. Kampf The Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, or V.A.T.S., is an active pause combat system implemented in the game, just like in Fallout 3. While using V.A.T.S., the otherwise real-time combat is paused. V.A.T.S. also allows the gory deaths in the game to be shown in slow motion and great detail. Attacks in V.A.T.S. cost Action Points, and the player can target specific body areas for attacks to inflict specific injuries. During real time combat, you can now look down the iron sights of weapons, rather than the zoom in Fallout 3. Unlike Fallout 3, melee weapons now have special moves in V.A.T.S., such as "Fore!" for golf clubs. New Vegas also brings back the Damage Threshold (DT) mechanic absent from Fallout 3. If an enemy has a high DT, some weapons may be ineffective. This is indicated by a red shield near the enemy's health bar when attacking it, both in and out of V.A.T.S. The damage threshold will be due to high armor or a built-in mechanic to that character, and will require the Courier to either retreat or attack with a more powerful weapon. Players also take much more damage in V.A.T.S. than in Fallout 3 (75%, up from 10%), which makes dying during V.A.T.S. a real possibility. Another new feature is the presence of a dynamic 'Kill Cam' which shows the killing bullet in slow motion, permitting players who prefer to play in real-time to experience the same cinematic feel of V.A.T.S. This camera can also be enabled/disabled at will, and is only shown on killing the last enemy of a group. Karma und Ruf Karma is back, incorporated alongside a reputation system similar to Fallout 2. Reputation is a form of tracking relationships within the many factions and towns of Fallout: New Vegas, such as the NCR or Goodsprings. A high reputation with a faction or town may give certain benefits, such as gifts from the people of that town, while a low reputation may lead to hits being taken out against you. Karma in New Vegas has little effect compared to Fallout 3; reputation is the primary factor as to how people will react to you. Waffenmodifikation A modding feature allows you to modify your gun by adding scopes, extended magazines, silencers, and more. Weapons can have a maximum of three attached mods, and they cannot be removed once placed. Obsidian implemented this feature as a direct response to the popularity of the Weapon Mod Kits mod for Fallout 3.Gamespots Interview with Chris Avellone at E3 2010 Einzigartige Waffen There are unique versions of weapons in Fallout: New Vegas, a feature introduced in Fallout 3. Unique weapons have different textures and adornments. They were not originally intended to be modified and most cannot be, however some are still able to take on modification (such as the weathered 10mm pistol), even so their built-in abilities and higher damage output often make up for their lack of flexibility. Counting all the DLCs, there are a total of 81 unique weapons to be found inside the game, but some require the completion of a quest to find (e.g Pew Pew). Begleiterrad A new companion wheel has been added to quickly and easily give companions commands such as 'Talk', 'Use Ranged Weapons' and 'Wait Here'. It also makes it easier to restore their health (using stimpaks) and swap equipment. The companions also have their likes and dislikes; giving a sniper companion a shotgun, for example, will result in a nasty remark and decreased effectiveness. Glücksspiel The city of New Vegas, as well as other smaller settlements in the game, have a variety of colorful casinos or other forms of gambling to explore. In Fallout: New Vegas, several gambling mini-games have been added, including blackjack, roulette, and slots. Outside the casinos, many people across the Mojave play Caravan, a card game designed by Obsidian specifically for New Vegas. Luck is a considerable factor when it comes to gambling. You get money for winning, and floor managers will congratulate you with food or drink and maybe a VIP stay at the hotel. Winning too much money after that, however, will make the managers come down, give you the customary "tap on the shoulder", and tell you to leave the casino on suspicions of cheating. You will not be able to gamble in that casino anymore but are still able to enter and buy items or food from the casino. This however will not remove your current chips. Entwickler Fallout: New Vegas was developed by Obsidian Entertainment, a company founded by Feargus Urquhart and Chris Avellone, two of the makers of Fallout 2 (originally at Black Isle Studios). The project is led by J.E. Sawyer, one of the lead designers of Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 project by Black Isle Studios. John R. Gonzalez is the lead creative designer, while Obsidian founder Chris Avellone, who worked on Fallout 2 and Van Buren is a senior designer. Joe Sanabria is the lead artist. Produkte [[Bild:Fnv collector edition-generic.jpg|right|200px|The Fallout: New Vegas Collector's Edition, shown with all bonus collector's items.]] Collector's Edition The Collector's Edition of Fallout: New Vegas includes Fallout: New Vegas; "Lucky 7" poker chips, replicas from the ones found in the game; a deck of Fallout: New Vegas themed playing cards; a replica of the "Lucky 38" poker chip (The platinum chip) from the game; “All Roads”, a graphic novel about the history of Fallout: New Vegas written by Chris Avellone; and a "The Making of Fallout: New Vegas" DVD. The entire package comes in a collectible Fallout: New Vegas box. The Collector's Edition was also available for pre-order. Add-Ons A total of four add-ons, Dead Money, Honest Hearts, Old World Blues, and Lonesome Road have been released. The pre-order bonuses are now released as another add-on, Courier's Stash, as well as another add-on called Gun Runners' Arsenal which was released on September 27, 2011. Fallout: New Vegas had four different pre-order bonuses: the Classic Pack, Caravan Pack, Tribal Pack, and Mercenary Pack. Each one had a unique suit of armor and a unique weapon not found in-game, along with a few other items that are available within the game. Ultimate Edition The Fallout: New Vegas Ultimate Edition was released on February 7th, 2012 in North America and February 10th in Europe. The package contents are the base game along with all Add-Ons, including Gun Runner's Arsenal and Courier's Stash. Streitigkeiten und Zensur * In the German version, there is no gore. German players that want the full Fallout experience can - as with Fallout 3 - buy the Austrian version which basically features the uncut PEGI version with German speech and text. However, the German Ultimate Edition is completely uncensored. * Just like in Fallout 3, the Fat Man weapon was once again renamed to the "Nuka Launcher" in the Japanese version of Fallout: New Vegas. The Little Boy mod, however, was not. * Fallout: New Vegas was officially banned in the United Arab Emirates, but the ban was repealed later as it did not contain enough violence to meet the criteria of a ban after a test run was made. The ban lasted for about a day after the game's release and the game was soon stocked in stores fully uncensored (with gore) alongside the collector's edition. The ultimate edition was released without any issues as the original game was already in stock and the ultimate edition was simply the same game with all DLC included. Galerie FNV box art PC (US).jpg|Box Cover (PC Version) FNV box art PS3 (US).jpg|Box Cover (PS3 Version) FNV box art X360 (US).jpg|Box Cover (Xbox 360 Version) FNV Rear game cover.jpg|Back Cover Fnv collector edition-generic.jpg|Collector's Edition FNV dev team.jpg|Das Entwicklerteam für Fallout: New Vegas FNV concept art People.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung FNV concept art Vegas Skyline.jpg|New Vegas Konzeptzeichnung FNV concept art Hoover Dam.jpg|Hoover-Staudamm Konzeptzeichnung FNV concept art Junkyard.jpg|Ödland Konzeptzeichnung _FNV-Ultimate-Edition-Announce.jpg|Ultimate Edition box art Videos 425px|left Siehe auch * ''Fallout: New Vegas'' FAQ Externe Links Offizielle Links * Offizielle Seite * Fallout: New Vegas Forum * Fallout: New Vegas auf Wikipedia Einzelnachweise bg:Fallout: New Vegas cs:Fallout: New Vegas en:Fallout: New Vegas es:Fallout: New Vegas fi:Fallout: New Vegas fr:Fallout: New Vegas it:Fallout: New Vegas ja:Fallout: New Vegas ko:폴아웃: 뉴 베가스 lt:Fallout: New Vegas nl:Fallout: New Vegas no:Fallout: New Vegas pl:Fallout: New Vegas pt:Fallout: New Vegas ro:Fallout: New Vegas ru:Fallout: New Vegas sv:Fallout: New Vegas tr:Fallout: New Vegas uk:Fallout: New Vegas zh:辐射：新维加斯 *